User blog:BMHKain/SEASON III Fights (Plus Hints for 30 Characters for SEASON IV)
Season II is almost complete, but I want to get this over with. Fights Beowulf (SKULLGIRLS 2ND ENCORE) X Rainbow Mika (STREET FIGHTER) Cinder (KILLER INSTINCT) X Shana (Shakugan no SHANA) Tremor (MORTAL KOMBAT X) X Toph Beifong (AVATAR: The Last Airbender) Bartz Klauser (FINAL FANTASY V) X Taskmaster (MARVEL) Komachi Onozuka (Touhou Project) X Testament (GUILTY GEAR) Jon Talbain (DARKSTALKERS) X Valkenhayn R. Helsing Duna (Wonderful World) X Kaede (THE LAST BLADE) Anonydeath (Neptunia) X IG-88 (STAR WARS) IF (Neptunia) X Seth (Under Night IN-BIRTH) Gunnison Predalien (ALIEN VS PREDATOR: REQUIEM) X Jameson Locke (HALO 5: GUARDIANS) Espio (SONIC) X Noob Saibot (MORTAL KOMBAT) Makoto Nanaya (BlazBlue) X Squirrel Girl (MARVEL) Platinum the Trinity (BlazBlue) X Chibi Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Cerberus (CHAOS CODE) X Nathan Drake (UNCHARTED) SEASON FINALE: Sackboy (LittleBIGPlanet) X Kiryu (Godzilla) (NOT IN ANY PARTICULAR ORDER.) Also, hints for SEASON IV will be added momentarily. for now, check this out... Confirmed for SEASON IV Goemon (Mystical Ninja) ... and that's it. Hints so far for SEASON IV 1. ???: (Hint: ???: Cirno brags that she's better than me. I'll prove her wrong! Anyone with the following requirements, can fight me: Has a Last Word, At least one Impossible Spell Card, and is a Final Stage Boss.) Fujiwara no Mokou: I'm EX stage, and is all those requirements. Do I apply? Yukari Yakumo: For once, just realize you're inferior you damned birdbrain. (Touhou Project) 2. ???: (Hint: Her Arcana is Medein) (Arcana Heart) 3. ???: (Hint: ???: If you don't behave by controlling your fetishes, I'LL MAKE YOU DO SO! ) (Project Soul) 4. ???: (Hint: ???: I'll fight you. But only for the sake of my faiths!) Fujiwara no Mokou: Hey! I'm clearly stronger than you! ???: I was around on the last day, alongside Yukari-Sama. Yukari Yakumo: She's right, I'm afraid. But she doesn't realize she'll be a bigger idiot for fighting one. ???: Hey, I sense potential in this one. Also, Yukari-Sama, have a heart for once. Yukari Yakumo: ... Fine. (Touhou Project) 5. ???: (Hint: The Tokugawa Shogunate's Mecha.) (Sengoku BASARA) 6. ???: (Hint: Under Night IN-BIRTH's signature pet snake wielder) (Under Night IN-BIRTH) 7. ???: (Hint: Norio Wakamoto's greatest Fighting Game Memory...) (GUILTY GEAR) 8. ???: (Hint: SUCK IT, DAMNED SAGES!!!) (MOAR GUILTY GEAR) 9. ???: (Hint: Haoumaru's card slashing Rival after Yoshitora got killed.) (Samurai Shodown) 10. ???: (Hint: BMHKain: Can Dan beat anyone at all?! A Sunkern even???) (Dragonball Z) 11. ???: (Hint: She, and Mono Green Magic in Magic: the Gathering have something in common...) (Touhou Project) 12. ???: (Hint: He got pwned by even a monster... in her FALSE, regular forme. THAT'S DEDICATION.) (Rakugaki Showtime) 13. ???: (Hint: They (Or rather, She...) treasure, and worship an arcana of stone...) (Arcana Heart) 14. ???: (Hint: XBLAZE apparently made Hinata Himezuru the Damsel in Distress... TWICE!) (XBLAZE: code: EMBRYO) 15. ???: (Hint: She's making a second appearance in a OMM. I wonder what new tricks she's capable of this time...) (TEARAWAY) 16. ???: (Hint: If she loses Weiss, and even Eko... She will die...) (Arcana Heart) 17. ???: (Hint: Should've been Joker's Rival in the Comic Book Scene. >_>) (MARVEL) 18. ???: (Hint: This Nurse says screw the rules of love, I need no glove to kick anyone's ASS.(OKAY... That sounded embarrassingly wrong in every way...)) (SKULLGIRLS 2nd Encore) 19. ???: (Hint: ???: Hey, I already fought Dante; it's not enough that I have to fight a (REDACTED) too?!) (Puella Magi) 20. ???: (Hint: True Apocrypha awaits...) (TYPE-MOON) 21. ???: (Hint: Her cuteness belies her true personality: SELFISHNESS.) (The Last Blade 2) 22. ???: (Hint: Down the Rabbit Hole you go...) (inFAMOUS SECOND SON) 23. ???: (Hint: She just wanted to prove to Gensokyo that Earth, as she calls it, has gotten better since THE 1880's!!! Gensokyo needs a wakeup call, and she will force them to do so...) (Touhou Project) 24. ???: (Hint: Korea's signature clawman...) (The King of Fighters) 25. ???: (Hint: The last of That Man's 3 Associates.) (GUILTY GEAR Xrd) 26. ???: (Hint: Unfortunately... She won't be using a Vanguard this time around.) (Vanguard Princess) 27. ???: (Hint: Demon hunter who is part demon. Damn...) (Yu Yu Hakusho) 28. ???: (Hint: Narcissist. Spaniard. Claws...) () 29. ???: (Hint: Cybergod that is more powerful than Madoka. No, Really!) Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain